


The Hired Date

by marojehca



Category: ASTRO (Band), BinWoo - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, an itch that needed scratching, ex-boyfriend issues, i don't know why i'm even starting this, i'll try something at least once, if this reminds you of something maybe because it's loosely based on something, manly cha eunwoo, my first astro au, soft vulnerable moon bin, top eunwoo bottom bin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marojehca/pseuds/marojehca
Summary: In a fit of panic over seeing his first love again, Bin hires a date for his brother's wedding.





	1. Introductions

"You must be, Moon Bin." The man said, extending his hand out while simultaneously taking the empty seat beside him.

"I'm sorry?" Bin had not meant to gawk. He hadn't meant to squeak either. But then again, there really was no other human reaction more appropriate. The man sitting in front of him was nothing short of extraordinary. An Adonis made human.

A god made flesh.

Thick, naturally black hair that was cut and styled to fall in soft lines over a face that was so symmetrical it appeared drawn from an artist's dreams. A long, straight nose that ended at a delicate piquant tip, almost too feminine for a male. Perfectly almond-shaped eyes sparkling with innate humor and intelligence that curled into comical slits when he smiled. Lush, full lips that stretched to display two rows of white teeth. A tall, but sturdy physique wrapped up fashionably in what appeared to be a tailored suit in smokey-gray with a cream cashmere sweater underneath.

He couldn't possibly be real, could he? Bin didn't think his agency pictures did him justice. Or they could have been purposely shot and chosen to downplay the man's very obvious charms?

"I'm Cha Eunwoo. You were expecting me?" The beautiful man persisted still holding out his hand.

"Oh, yeah. Right." Bin felt like a ninny, being momentarily blinded by the perfection in front of him he forgot his manners. He grasped the proffered hand, pleased to find it warm and soft to the touch. A slight tingle ran up his spine as those long fingers lingered but a second longer on the back of his hand as he pulled away. "I'm glad you found the place, okay?"

Eunwoo settled comfortably on his seat, pulling at the ends of his customized jacket before leaning against the back rest. "I do a fair amount of flying myself and I'm not a stranger to this lounge area." He  looked bemusedly at the small crowd of onlookers who had been side-eyeing him since he walked in. KAL's vip lounge  started to hum with the curiosity of the over-privileged.

"Of course, you aren't." Bin wanted to kick himself for coming up with such a lame rejoinder; neck tucked down to his shoulders, trying to melt under the subtle scrutiny of his fellow passengers.

Six days ago he contacted a highly exclusive, by recommendation-only escort service, referred to him by a female friend who sang praises about the choices they offered. After being subjected to a rigorous background check, the kind most governments would subject their future espionage agents to, Bin found himself summoned to an interview within a well-appointed office high atop a sought-after commercial building in the center of Seoul. Business must be good if they could afford to conduct their services in such a fashionable district.

A woman, standard issue attractive by looks and demeanor, took note of Bin's preferences after a short talk and then came back with three portfolios of what she surmised to be his "type." It took him ages to make his choice between the agency's top three earners. But when he finally did, he settled on Cha Eunwoo - decidedly gorgeous with a sharp mind to boot. At least, that was what he read on some of the client feedback included in the portfolio. He was exactly what he needed, someone who could intimidate his near perfect ex.

Well, he would be perfect...IF he hadn't been a total dick when he dumped him.

Bin didn't even think twice about signing an iron-clad non-disclosure agreement as well as forking up half of the asking fee upfront. It was an exorbitant amount of money for one week's worth of companionship, but he thought of it as an investment. Anything that would make his ex regret he ever leaving him was going to be worth it's weight in gold. Bin was sent home with an assurance that his escort was going to call him a few days to ask for further details about his assignment.

A week later, here they were.

"Here are your tickets and your boarding pass." Bin reached into the pocket of his coat to produce the documents, handing them over to Eunwoo. He couldn't help but notice how perfectly long and tapered his fingers were as he accepted them.

Eunwoo inspected the tickets, nodding. "When you said we were going on a trip, I thought you meant abroad. But Jeju is nice this time of year. So, your ex is going to be there then?"

Bin nodded, chewing at his bottom lip. The first few phone calls they shared, Eunwoo had asked very specific questions about what was going to be required of him during their time together, and for Bin that meant spilling about his past romantic entanglement. A certain Park Minhyuk.

Shifting in his seat so he could reach into his back pockets, he pulled out a wallet. It was one of those designer monstrosities that cost an arm and a leg. A belated birthday gift from his Myung Jun hyung ,who would by any and all means, would use any occasion as an excuse to spoil his future brother-in-law. From one of the many hidden pockets of hand-tooled, soft leather, he pulled out a photograph and placed it on Eunwoo's palm. "That's him."

It was taken at the beach somewhere in Oahu, in one of those knee-jerk, impulsive trips Minhyuk was prone to dragging him to on a whim. The name of the beach was unmentionable, simply because it was just that -unmentionable. Bin's recall for foreign sounding words unreliable even on a good day. But he did remember the cliff where they stood, steep with ragged edges and a sheer 5 meter drop into the bluest ocean. It was just before sunset; the rays of the sun casting a play of pinks, oranges and golds across the horizon, when Minhyuk placed a muscled arm over his shoulders and told him to smile.

Bin could clearly see in his mind's eye the chiseled perfection of Minhyuk's bare chest, the proud, devil-may-care grin on his face and the possessive way he wound his arm around him. Most of all, he remembered how he felt that day - cherished by the most beautiful man he has ever known.

Secure enough in his own good looks not to be threatened by seeing another attractive male in a picture, Cha Eunwoo let out an appreciative whistle. "He's hot. I can't imagine why you'd let him go."

Bin grimaced, upper lips curling in disgust at the leer on the other man's face. He leaned over and snatched the photo away before drool started to fall. "It's not like I had a choice. I told you on the phone before, he broke up with me." He shoved the picture back into the deepest depths of his wallet, never to see sunlight again... unless of course he got the urge to reminisce... and then maybe...

"Breaking up isn't a one person choice. Even if he wanted out, you could have done something to keep him."

"You don't _keep_ someone like Park Minhyuk." Bin retorted, tucking back the wallet into his pants.

It was a sad realization that came all too late for him. He had pointedly ignored his friends and family's disapproval about his choice of boyfriend. Minhyuk was too much of a free spirit; too much of a loose canon to stay committed for long. Too spoiled to understand and appreciate compromise in a relationship. And although Bin had no doubt that he at least loved him, Minhyuk wasn't going to allow himself be tied to another person forever. And that was what Bin had hoped for with his first love. 

Forever.

But fate, it seemed had other plans.

Minhyuk broke his heart... just as everyone said he was bound to do.

In a town where everyone else's lives were open books, Bin knew he had no place no heal in solitude. He would be talked about... pitied... scrutinized like a germ under a microscope...

And so he ran away.

Broke contact with his own family. Chose a life away from everything he knew just so he could have the space to get over his broken heart. For six long years, he worked on building his own career in Seoul. Pushed himself to be successful - his photography and video editing business now thriving after four years of struggling to get it off the ground. He would've been happy where he was if not for the summons he received a month ago; his Myung Jun-hyung sending one of the illustrious Kim family lawyers to his office with a wedding invitation, a letter and a firm verbal demand that he be present at all costs.

The letter, written in his usual scratchy scrawl however, was from his Jinjin-hyung asking him in earnest to come back to them, at least for the happy event. And after all that Jinjin had done for him and their little brother, Sanha, Bin knew he was in no position to refuse.

"Flight 379 for Jeju now boarding at Gate 7. 379 bound for Jeju Gate 7 please."

Bin winced at sing-song quality of the voice over the airport PA system as he made to get up from his seat. "I guess that's us."

"After you, then."

Eunwoo took to careful silence, sensing that Bin was still smarting from the comment he made about the man's ex-lover earlier. He didn't attempt to speak to him again until they were already seated inside the plane, legs stretched and feet clad in complimentary fuzzy slippers - the perks of flying business class even on a domestic flight. He watched an entire gamut of emotions flit through Bin's face as the captain made the request to fasten on their seat-belts. 

Bin was swallowing repeatedly, nervously wringing his hands as the plane started to move. Eunwoo reached out, his own warm fingers clasping at his companion's hand. He didn't exactly know why yet, but he wanted to comfort the man - to assure him that there was nothing he ought to be worried about. That he was going to survive seeing the man that tore his heart in two.

And he was going to help him make Park Minhyuk regret what he did.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Eunwoo gave Bin's hand a reassuring squeeze. 

Bin glanced down at the fingers resting over his own, then looked up to meet Eunwoo's eyes. He sounded sincere enough, so he just nodded. "It's okay."

"But for what it's worth, this Park Minhyuk was an absolute fool to let you go. And I'm going to make sure he knows it." Eunwoo delivered his last statement with a confident smile that all but knocked the breath out of Bin's chest.

He wanted to believe him. 

Bin wanted desperately for Minhyuk to know the pain of loss... just like he did.

 


	2. Meet the Family

It would not be an exaggeration on anyone's part if they had been asked to describe the Park-Kim pre-wedding party as over the top and ostentatious to a fault. Anyone would be hard-pressed not to.

It was quite obvious from the abundance of colorful flowers; silver gilding and tinsel on the chairs and marble columns; the cascade of fairy lights from the hall's ceiling on to the floor; the liveried waiters and waitresses circulating the floor with finger foods and light bubblies; the lavish spread of food and the impressive three foot champagne fountain that was set on its own dais at the center of the room, that Kim Myung Jun's parents had spared no cost in order to celebrate their only child's impending nuptials to the man of his dreams.

Eunwoo whistled under his breath, eyes raking over the obvious display of wealth within the room; not completely oblivious to the fact that he was getting a lot of interested stares from the rich guests as well. Some, if not all of which, Eunwoo thought could be potential business  contacts - thirsty and neglected partners of powerful CEO's or politicians;  the bored socialites looking for some excitement; the lonely divorcees with money to burn from their settlements.

He gave them a smile; confident and self-assured as he made mental notes on who he might approach subtly tonight, that is if he could manage to pacify the man fidgeting nervously at his side. Bin's hands had been busy, not at pawing over his date (which made Eunwoo frown at the thought), but on tugging at his own clothes and brushing off imaginary lint. If he wasn't doing that, he would shift his weight from one foot to the other while he craned his neck at the lavishly dressed crowd, obviously looking for someone.

In the course of his career as an escort (well, if one could actually call what he does a career), Eunwoo had learned to shelve feelings of inadequacy aside when his date's attention seemed to be waning. He told himself that it had nothing to do with what could be lacking from him, rather that most of the people he dealt with were usually trying to get over some sort of heartache from their past. Bin was clearly trying to spot this Park Minhyuk character and despite his training and experiences, Eunwoo started to feel what he recognized as slight pangs of jealousy. He'd seen his picture; verbally agreed that this Minhyuk was indeed good-looking; and now he was curious to meet the man in person to see what it was that made him so unforgettable to Bin.

"Hey, are you okay?" He must have asked the same question five times since they stepped out of their shared suite - a benefit, Eunwoo assumed, was from being related to the groom-to-be.

And same as the first four times he asked, Bin replied with a noncommittal shrug, brushing off more non-existent lint from his dark gray jacket. "I'm good. I think." He seemed to mull over something before looked up to meet Eunwoo's eyes. "How do I look?"

 _Breathtaking_ , Eunwoo wanted to say. It was at the tip of his tongue, except his own sense of propriety kept him from blurting it out. Part of being the kind of escort that clients keep coming back to was knowing how to temper his compliments so that he didn't sound like he was laying it on too thick, coming off like he was patronizing them instead of being sincere.

"You look good." He settled on saying, smiling at his date.

"Good as in _really good_ or just _passable good_?" Bin tugged at his jacket lapels nervously. "I feel like I'm underdressed. I mean look at all these people."

True. For what was supposed to be a casual prenuptial dinner for the family's closest friends, most of the guests appeared to be dressed as if they were going to a star-studded event. And speaking of stars, Eunwoo had spotted some familiar entertainers among those invited. It shouldn't be altogether unusual. Beautiful people had always mixed with the rich and influential. And from Bin's rather vague description of Myung Jun's adoptive parents, they had also been quite the pair when they were still active in the music industry.

Eunwoo stepped in front of him, effectively blocking Bin's view of the room. 

"Look at me." 

He clasped his companion by the tops of his arms, giving himself but a moment to quietly appraise the firmness of the muscles hidden within that jacket or the fact that Bin had the warmest, coffee-brown eyes as he stared up at him. Instead, he summoned all the sincerity in his body and poured it out into the next words he says. 

"You are young. Successful. You're a self-made man who built a name and a business for himself without needing a prestigious family name to help you. All of that, plus the fact that you seem to be one of the kindest people here makes you also the most attractive. Stop selling yourself short." Bin blinked at him, mouth hanging open in that adorably dumbfounded way that Eunwoo was maybe... quite possibly... starting to grow slightly fond of. 

_Possibly._

_Slightly._

"I - Okay?"

"Now, let's enjoy the party." 

Eunwoo offered his right arm which Bin gratefully took, feeling markedly better and more sure of himself. He was beginning to appreciate the kind of service escorts like Eunwoo provided. And it no longer boggles the mind why men like him could charge exorbitant amounts of money for the pleasure of their company. They weren't just arm candy. They were the complete package - a friend, a therapist, a councilor, a boyfriend, a lover - anything their client so desires. In the short span of time they'd been together, the other male had somehow put Bin at ease enough to ask about his opinion on things.

Bin snuck a look at the man leading him around, wishing he could find it in himself to exude the same aura of confidence that seems to come so effortlessly to Eunwoo. People were looking at them critically as they made their way into the center of the room; appraising their value through their appearance. Eunwoo ignored them, nose tilted up in that haughty way that made it seem as if he had always belonged. Bin ought to be used to this by now. He and Sanha grew in the thick of it having been unofficially adopted into Myung Jun's illustrious family for years. But the feeling of being watched; of being judged as less simply because he hadn't been born into money, and worse lived most of his life as an orphan; was something he had never gotten over. 

"I was thinking," Bin muttered, eyes flitting around the room, still looking for that face from his past. "We should get our stories straight about how we met."

"How about this," Eunwoo started, forehead wrinkling in thought. "I was your therapist in the city and..."

"No."

"There's really nothing wrong about talking to a professional if -"

Bin rolled his eyes. "No! I'm not going to tell my family I've been getting therapy." They were already aware of how much Minhyuk had hurt him there's was no way for him to recover than to move away. He didn't want them to think that he had needed professional help to get over his broken heart. "You were my client. The company you worked for needed to develop a commercial for a service you're doing and-"

Eunwoo threw his head back and laughed. "I hardly think the company I work for need advertising. I mean the clientele would  freak if -" 

"Oh my god! There he is! My prodigal son is home!"  

A loud shriek echoed through the entire ballroom turning heads in the general direction of the voice. The six piece band playing mood music also stopped, the female vocalist's mouth open over the microphone to watch the unfolding spectacle. A diminutive figure of a man dressed in a baby pink suit jacket and gray silk pants barreled straight at them, tearing Bin from Eunwoo's arm in a cloud of perfume. The man launched himself on to Bin's arms, clinging to his chest with his legs and feet crossed around his thighs with all the vigor and likeness of an overzealous giant panda...in pink.

"Hi, Myung Jun-hyung." Bin mumbled, struggling to stay upright while holding on to the man who pounced on him lest he slip and fall on his nonexistent bum. Not that he would even be embarrassed if he did.

Myung Jun, as it were, swung his head upward and smiled goofily, ignoring the scene that he was creating by attempting to make Bin out as a tree. "You came, Binnie-yah!"

"I...of course, I did." Bin huffed, managing to grab on to the tops of Myung Jun's thighs to hoist him up higher. "It's not like I had a choice." He threw Eunwoo a look of apology over his panda-hyung's shoulders having been unable to warn him beforehand of how impossibly boisterous his future brother-in-law could be. His date was trying his damnest to hide his laughter with a fist over his mouth.

"You make it sound as if I forced you to come here." Myung Jun grumbled, pursing his lips into that supposedly endearing, but more often than not, annoying duck face he'd always use whenever he wanted to guilt any of them into something. 

"Well, didn't you... by saying you'd sicc your lawyers at me?"

Myung Jun stuck his tongue out, still completely oblivious to how the other guests perceived their exchange in the middle of the ballroom floor. Because really, why would he care what they thought? They were there at his behest. "You've ignored and excused your way out of invitations to come back to us for so long I had to finally put my foot down."

Bin had the decency to at least appear ashamed. He gave his hyung a sideways grin. "Well, I'm here now."

"That you are!" Myung Jun thumped his human carrier by the shoulders happily. "Welcome home, Binnie!"

"Hey! Hey! What do you think you're trying to do, huh?"

Myung Jun hopped down, rolling his eyes at his fiance's lame attempt at jealousy. He was brushing out the creases his legs and arms caused on Bin's clothes when Jinwoo materialized beside him looking nothing like that scruffy 18 year-old of years ago, who barely had enough to feed himself let alone the two kids he took as his wards. He was dressed in a dark blue suit with a casual white t-shirt underneath - one of those insanely expensive ensembles that were meant to look casual but actually cost more than an average family's groceries for three months. 

During the first few years of Jinwoo and Myung Jun's relationship, the latter had taken it upon himself to supply the boys with the things their older brother couldn't. Jinwoo was busy most of the time; studying and working to support himself and his wards. Myung Jun had taken on the role of the mother figure in the relationship. He provided them with clothing, with moral support; cooked their meals,  tutored them in school and nursed them back to health when they were sick. Bin and Sanha were able to get a semblance of a nomal childhood because of him, but they had always felt slightly uncomfortable with how free Myung Jun was with his money especially since they didn't have any. 

In those days, Jinwoo's pride often took a beating. He had just turned 18 and had been terribly unprepared  to take responsibility for Bin and Sanha's upbringing. He accepted their wardship, not realizing what it really entailed, but more with the desire to keep them all together. To fulfill his promise once he came of legal age that he wasn't leaving them in foster care. Myung Jun and his parents were the ones who stepped in willingly and gave him the support he needed, effectively adopting him as well as his siblings into the fold.

Jinwoo struggled with the idea at first; wanting to raise his own brothers independently and not wanting to take advantage of Myung Jun's kindness or his family's resources. He had always been the sensible, reliable big brother - their provider and protector. He had been since the day he rescued a then eight year-old Bin from being pummeled faceless by the orphanage bullies because he defended then five year old Sanha. He wanted to be a good role model for them. And yet, circumstances had forced him to accept Myung Jun's help for the sake of his brothers.

Bin knew. Even in his youth, he knew what it took out of Jinwoo to allow people into his life and have them make decisions for him. It didn't help that people close to Myung Jun's family had whispered and gossiped about him; assuming that he was some kind of gold-digger. And that was why he worked. He studied. He pushed himself until there could be no doubt that he truly earned everything that he got now. 

It was good too see a different Jinjin now.  His hyung had outgrown that awkwardness; that perpetual chip on the shoulder and has fully adapted into his role as a business mogul and soon-to-be-husband. He was one of them now. One of the powerful. The successful. 

And, he was loved.

Bin's heart warmed at the sight of his older brother's smile; genuine and blinding. He couldn't think of anyone else in the world who ought to be this happy. He went into Jinwoo's outstretched arms, burying his nose on the side of his neck like he had done so many times as a child. He had to stoop down somewhat now having grown nearly a head taller than his brother, but he still felt that familiar sense of security and safety only his Jinwoo-hyung could provide.

"Welcome home, kid." Jinwoo's voice was muffled by Bin's broad shoulders and yet the pats on his back had been solid and reassuring.

"Thanks, hyung." Bin drew away, giving the older male a once-over. "You look good."

"Of course, he does. I take good care of him." Myung Jun proudly interjected, lacing arms with his fiance.

After sacrificing a good part of his own youth taking care of two boys, Jinwoo deserved to be the one looked after now. And although, Kim Myung Jun might be a bit too much at times; overly enthusiastic and flamboyant, a human emotional rollercoaster; Bin couldn't think of anyone else more perfect for his Jinjin-hyung. They've been through so much together. It only made sense they'd be together forever.

"You don't look half-bad yourself." Jinwoo replied. "I'm glad Seoul's treating you well."

"More than well, actually." Myung Jun spied Bin's date, lips quirking into a teasing grin. A wayward hand reached out and grabbed at Eunwoo's hand, even as he openly stared at the newcomer appreciatively. "Hello there, handsome. I'm Myung Jun. The bridest with the mostest. Who you?"

Eunwoo, already used to the obvious flirting, beamed back; charm switch turned all the way up he was practically scorching. "Cha Eunwoo. Hello to you too, beautiful." He dutifully bent down to place a peck on the back of the other male's hand.

At that, Myung Jun threw his head back and laughed in that musical, delighted way that was akin to tinkling bells. His I-got-my-flirt-on laugh. Jinwoo was observing the entire exchange with amusement, already used to how his future husband gets with attractive strangers. His eyes though, more often than not, glanced back at his own brother, gauging his reaction. 

"Park Jinwoo. The husbandest of the bestest." Jinwoo tacked in playfully mimicking his fiance before he shook hands with their guest. He didn't bother hiding how much he adored the man beside him.

"Nice to meet you."

"Where did you find this gorgeousness, Binnie?" Myung Jun licked at his lips, eyebrows raised questioningly at Bin's direction.

"Well, I... See, we -" Bin stammered. He and Eunwoo had thrown ideas at each to explain their relationship but they haven't actually reached an agreement with what story to go with or finnagled with the fine details.

"I found him actually." Eunwoo supplied the information helpfully, winking impishly in Bin's direction. "I work for an advertising company and we needed someone to conceptualize a commercial for us."

"Ah. How long have you two been seeing each other?"

Eunwoo eyes flickered to his supposed boyfriend's face hoping to see some indication of how to answer Myung Jun's question but saw nothing but panic on Bin's face. He assumed it was up to him to get creative. "Going on three months now. He asked me out."

"Really, now? You must be something really special. Bin doesn't usually ask people out. Not that he had high standards to begin with what with the last - but anyway... So what was it that attracted you to my brother-in-law?" 

"Hyung!" Bin shrieked, completely mortified at where the conversation was going. Not even 12 hours had passed since he met Eunwoo personally and the questions that were being thrown at him were just embarrassing. He was kicking himself internally, wishing that instead of being a wreck on the plane on the way to Jeju, he and Eunwoo had hashed out the deatils of their fake relationship.

"What? I'm not allowed to be curious about the man who finally got you out of your nunnish rut?" Myung Jun frowned petulantly at Bin before turning back to speak to Eunwoo. "You don't mind, do you?"

"I have to admit I'm a bit curious as well." Jinwoo piped up. "Bin hasn't... well, he's been too busy for a relationship I guess."

Jinwoo hadn't been completely wrong. But he wasn't completely right as well. The two brothers shared a look and Bin figured Jinwoo knew the real reason why he hadn't had much of a social life. Well, he still didn't really. After all, his date for the event  was only there for show. Jinwoo must be somewhat shocked and quite possibly even relieved that his younger brother seemed to have moved on from his past.

Eunwoo shrugged, still composed despite the semi-third degree. "Look at him. Would you say no if he asked you out?"

Bin's jaw dropped. The guy was smooth, that much was evident.

"If you put it that way..."

"My god, MJ-hyung. Stop scaring the dude." Another body joined their group, squeezing himself in between the couple and their new guest "What does it matter how they met or what attracted them to each other? The point is, they did. Hey, there! I'm Sanha. Welcome to Jeju."

Eunwoo was surprised to find the new arrival to be a few inches taller than he was with a face that still bore signs of youthful mischieviousness. So, this must be Bin's real younger brother. The musician in the family whom his date had been gushing about proudly. He could see some shared resemblance. "Thanks. I'm Eunwoo."

"Sanha?" Bin gawked, utterly amazed at his baby brother's appearance. 

"Don't look too surprised, Bin-hyung." A chuckle.

When he left, Sanha was in his last year of high school. Lanky and tall with coke-bottle thick glasses and braces, he walked with a perpetual stoop hiding his face most of the time beneath a fringe that hung too long for school regulations. Sanha had been a quiet, ungainly teen then with long limbs and legs he had no idea what to do with. 

Now, he was standing tall dressed in a fashion nearly similar to what Jinwoo was wearing except his suit was in a deep plum color it appeared black in the absence of bright light. The oily fringe that hid most of his face in his youth was cut stylishly and brushed to the side, revealing his smooth forehead and naturally thick brows. The chunky braces were gone and Sanha was able to display perfectly aligned teeth as he smiled openly. He filled out too; no longer stick-thin and boney; his baby brother grew muscles in all the right places. And his face. Time had softened the hurt caused by over-privileged school bullies and refined Sanha's facial features into those of a true beauty.

"You... Wow." Bin gushed, drawing his kid brother into his arms. "You look so...wow."

"Thank you, hyung." Sanha blinked cutely, androgynous face glowing under his older brother's scrutiny.

Bin cupped his brother's soft cheek. He truly has become stunning. "No glasses anymore? Contacts?"

Sanha snickered. "Lasic hyung. Besides, you know I hate sticking things into my eye."

Bin was still gawking. The Sanha of the past would have skulked into the deepest, darkest corner of any room when addressed. If he couldn't physically leave, the kid would hunker down, head and neck all but disappearing between his bony shoulders with his eyes cast down you couldn't see their beautiful coffee-brown color. This older version of Sanha could match Eunwoo charm for charm; lapping up the praise he was getting.

"Appa! Papi!" Myung Jun began to wave frantically at a male couple who were surrounded by a horde of society photographers and important-looking admirers. The couple bowed and waved to those around them before making their way to Myung Jun's group hand in hand.

Eunwoo's eyes widened upon recognizing who they were. No wonder Bin had been reluctant to reveal much about Myung Jun's background. Yes, his future brother-in-law was rich. Yes, he came from an entertainment family. But he didn't say it was from this entertainment family. Kim Myung Jun's parents were none other than music's uber power couple and society rebels, Kim Junsu and Park Yoochun.

Controversial and scandalous as they were powerful and inspiring, Park Yoochun and Kim Junsu were part of South Korea's second generation of pop idols. They had apparently fallen in love while they were in the same band. Threatened by their first management to break up or face being sued for breach of contract, Junsu and Yoochun fought back by going public with their relationship. It was a bitter battle; with the rest of the world watching the spectacle and giving their unsolicited, often cruel opinions. 

In the end though, they stayed together. And because of public pressure and the authorities starting to look closely into their agency's questionable management practices, Kim Junsu and Park Yoochun were released from their contract, along with another one of their band members.

Together, all three sought the services of a small, independent company that dealt mostly with actors and models. It was under this new management that all three were able to forge more lucrative and profitable careers; branching out into successful music and acting careers that lasted for three decades, and until 9 years ago, real-estate. In fact, Eunwoo belatedly realized that the hotel resort they were in - the very venue of the wedding - was property of the Park-Kims. The area had been undeveloped Jeju woodland before and now, it was the Toscana Hotel.

"Darling child! Welcome home!" Kim Junsu took Bin into his arms, kissing him on the forehead. "Did you have a good trip? The driver picked you up at the airport in time?"

"Yes, Papi. Thank you." Bin flushed bright red. As a child, he had been a great fan of the entertainer. And the fact that the man had always thought of him as one of his family didn't dim the awe he still felt whenever in Kim Junsu's presence. "You didn't need to send a driver though. We could've just rented a car."

"Pssshhh. I won't have any child of mine driving tired from a trip. And _we_? _Really?_ " The older Kim's eyes searched the group, grinning at finding the new addition. But before Bin could elaborate, he was wrenched away by Park Yoochun.

"It had to take a wedding for you to come back here then, eh?" Yoochun all but smothered Bin in his embrace. "If I had known this was what would bring you back to us, I would have had Myung Jun married off to your brother ages ago."

"Appa!" Myung Jun squeaked indignantly.

"As if you'd actually refuse." Yoochun teased, swiping a quick tickle at the side of his son's waist. He caught sight of Eunwoo, seeing as how his own partner was staring at their guest with undisguised interest. "Who might this handsome, young man be hmm?"

"Cha Eunwoo, sir." Eunwoo bowed. "Nice to meet you. I'm -"

"My boyfriend of three months." Bin finished for him. 

Junsu's right eyebrow rose at the declaration. "Indeed?"

"Yes, well -" Bin's hands started to move wildly in front of him, completely at a loss how he was going to go about expounding on his involvement with Eunwoo. 

It continued without getting anything really coherent across until Jinwoo, quitely possibly growing dizzy with all the gesticulating from his brother, decided to put him out of his misery. "How about we get some food into you and Eunwoo, huh?"  

 

  
*******************************

 

Bin groaned, head held up by his hands as he waited for his drink at the bar. He ground his forehead against his closed fist, bemoaning his unconvincing performance during their dinner. He supposed that hoping once they sat down to their meal his family would quit with their piercing inquiries and just enjoy the food was too much to ask. He must have been gone too long because he nearly forgot how relentless his Myung Jun-hyung was when he was determined to get to the bottom of something. Unfortunately for him, his new fake relationship with Eunwoo had been the topic the celebrated male latched on to.

He tried to deflect the questions by asking about the wedding preparations or the pre-wedding activities Myung Jun had planned for the entourage. His future brother-in-law replied to him quickly, almost like it was an after-thought, then he was at it again. The change in dinner courses were punctuated with extremely personal queries Myung Jun dished out just as richly as the gourmet food that was brought out for them. Bin had found himself spluttering and stuttering too much from being unable to come up with ready answers that he was only able to get but a few nibbles on each dish before it was taken away and a new one was put in front of him. Eunwoo had been doing much of the answering for both of them; his lies coming out so effortlessly he had Bin convinced at one point that those things did indeed happen. 

Except none of them did. Eunwoo had woven them an intricate, romantic lie and his family had been so desperate to believe that Bin had finally moved on from his heartache with Minhyuk that they ate up all of his explanations with giddy, if not impressed, smiles on their faces. And Bin felt guilty as hell for lying to them.

Dessert had just been finished - something fruity and flambaed - when he nudged Eunwoo and excused himself to the rest of the family by saying he was going to do some freshening up in their suite. His date wiped at his lips daintily with the table napkin, mumbling a quick thanks to his hosts before he followed his boyfriend out. Instead of retreating to their room though, Bin headed for the bar desperate for some alcohol to dull the pain of his guilt. Eunwoo helped him up on to a bar stool, patting him on the back comfortingly - a silent assurance that he understood why Bin needed to get away. He even called the bartender's attention, paying for two double servings of scotch for the both of them to nurse before he murmured something about going to the bathroom himself. 

"Two scotch? Double?" The bartender, a young man probably still in the university and was part-timing for the party, carefully placed two tumblers of the brown-amber liquid in front of Bin, sliding hotel embossed paper napkins under each glass.

"Thanks." Bin curled his upper lip in a parody of a smile. It probably looked more like a grimace the way the bartender hurriedly attended to another customer at the far end of the bar. Bin took a small sip, mouth wrinkling at the biting bitterness of the liquid on his tongue. But despite the unplesant aftertaste, he forced himself to gulp down the contents, stopping only when the tumbler was completely empty. There was a slight burn at the back of his throat that was replaced by a sudden warmth that spread throughout his body. 

He spied the remaining scotch to his left - the tumbler that was meant for Eunwoo - and without any preamble he downed the contents of that glass too, shivering and scrunching up his face in distaste. Yet, he couldn't deny the buzz it gave him; that comforting hum at the base of his skull that relaxed his tense muscles and eased the worries in his head, at least for a little while. He very rarely drank, hating the taste and smell of most alcoholic drinks. But he hadn't anticipated that his reunion with his family would be stressful enough to drive him to indulge in something he didn't even like. And he hadn't even seen Minhyuk yet.

He knew he was coming. There was no way he was going to miss Myung Jun's wedding, technically being given the role best man by virtue of being his cousin. He had dreaded the entire walk to their table thinking that his ex-lover was going to be seated with them. But as it turned out, Minhyuk wasn't. The spot between Sanha and Myung Jun stayed empty for the remainder of their dinner. Bin tamped down the urge to ask where he was or why he wasn't there.

It was kind of a relief really. He had brought Eunwoo there under the pretense that he had already gotten past his bad breakup with Minhyuk. There was a tiny part of him that wanted Minhyuk to look surprised at finding him in another relationship, maybe even disappointed that he had moved on. But a bigger part of Bin wanted to put off seeing him for as long as possible. Maybe Minhyuk had the same thing in mind. Maybe he thought that seeing each other during the pre-wedding activities would be too uncomfortable. Maybe he'll choose to show up on the actual wedding day itself.

Maybe...

"You don't usually drink."

Bin froze, spine straightening and eyes widening at the sound of the voice. He would know that voice anywhere. Time had deepened the timbre and the resonance, but there was still that unmistakable, characteristic, sexy drawl in the way words were enunciated, teasing... caressing. It could only come from one person. 

He turned slowly on his the barstool to face the speaker, schooling his face into a calm he didn't really feel. "Minhyuk." 

The name sounded almost foreign on his lips having kept himself from saying it when he left for Seoul, believing that it was necessary to truly cleanse himself of his ex-lover. But the memories associated with the name; the times he had uttered them; plagued him constantly. They still do. Six years later, the wound in his heart had already healed, but what Minhyuk did had left him scarred.

Now that they were face to face once again, Bin secretly marveled at how he managed to keep his voice from shaking. How he was able to hold his gaze steady when his own heart was hammering within his throat. He was still gorgeous; in that dangerous sort of way that was both irresistible and scary. Jawline cut so sharp it could wound. Eyes glittering intensely. Lips full and sensual.

Minhyuk hopped on to the barstool to his left, arching himself unnecessarily so that the muscles of his boby flexed beneath his impeccably well-tailored clothes. Bin rolled his eyes at the display even as his mouth secretly went dry at the sight. His ex had never been one to hide his assets, exploiting them to get the best advantage for himself. It was a flaw Bin had only come to realize after they broke up. He'd been so infatuated with Minhyuk before he didn't see the warning signs.

Once settled in his seat, Minhyuk flashed him that smile; that signature smile that was akin to a punch in the gut leaving you doubled-over and breathless. Bin blinked, clenching his jaw as he feigned indifference, when in truth - though 6 years had passed - Minhyuk could still make him swoon.

"You don't mind if I join you, do you? I missed the dinner it seems." He signed for the bartender, mumbling some kind of cocktail under his breath. 

"Another scotch." Bin also ordered. It was probably a bad idea, the second scotch making him feel a bit lightheaded already, but it was a good excuse to keep his eyes trained on the bartender as he poured out their orders instead of on the man beside him.

Minhyuk settled on his side, propping his chin up on his left arm so he could openly stare at his unwilling companion's side profile. Their drinks were handed to them and they each took a small sip before Minhyuk spoke again. "You look good, Bin-ah. How have you been?" 

The small gulp of alcohol in Bin's mouth nearly went down the wrong windpipe at those words. Of all the things he imagined his former boyfriend was going to say to him when they met again, the words he was hearing now were not it. There was even a somber quality to his tone when he asked how he was, almost like he actually meant it.

"I've been great." Bin replied dismissively, his eyes to the front as he took another swig of his scotch. "You, on the other hand, though..." He left his statement unfinished, hanging in the air between them, ripe with implications. He was deliberately baiting him, wanting to get a rise out of the other male.

Minhyuk shrugged instead, sighing with resignation . "I've aged Bin-ah. Time does that to some of us. You, though, seem to be immune."

It wasn't flattery. His ex-lover wasn't trying to smooth things over with a few choice words. It was an olive branch of sorts, offered because whatever Minhyuk was, he wasn't insensitive to Bin's growing discomfort at having him there.

"Yeah, well, there are things time can't do anything about." Bin shot back, finishing the rest of his drink. 

He reached back, fumbling with his back pockets for his wallet intent on paying for his drink. It was time to leave. His head was beginning to swim with unwanted memories; memories that he had already buried deep in his consciousness so he could hate and plot against his first love without former sentiments getting in the way. There was a numbness spreading on his tongue, making it feel thick and twice it's actual size. The slight buzz he had before grew suddenly to a loud hummiing that started at the base of his skull and was pushing through to his forehead.

"Where are you going?" Minhyuk reached out, grabbing at Bin's arms when he teetered on the stool; the alcohol he had consumed making him unsteady on his feet. 

"Let go. I'm leaving." Was he beginning to slur his words?  Bin was sure he told the the other male off. So why was he still holding on to him? And why was the room tilting to the side.

"You're in no position to walk out of here alone. Where's your room?"

"The hell I'll tell you where I sleep! Go away!" Bin grunted, spinning to the side dislodging Minhyuk's hand successfully. 

The sudden movement however upset his already shaky balance and he felt himself falling backwards. Well, if falling on your ass in front of your ex who broke your heart wasn't the very definition of ironic, Bin couldn't think of anything else that would compare. Resigned to landing on his bum, he splayed his arms out to break the impact. But, he never touched the floor. The pain didn't come. His back collided with a wide chest and an arm, like banded steel, held him securely around his waist.

"What's going on here?" Eunwoo sounded so believably indignant he knew he could fool anyone into thinking he sounded concerned. 

Well, more like alarmed really. Coming out of the bathroom and realizing that  the man seated next to his client was Park Minhyuk, he figured Bin would chew him out for leaving him unescorted especially during his - Eunwoo assumes- first meeting with his ex-boyfriend. When Bin rose unsteadily from his barstool, he legged it; crossing the room just in time to catch the inebriated male before he made a fool of himself in front of all the guests.

"Who? What?" Bin sounded disoriented, the smell of the scotch prevalent in his breath. He angled his head upwards, dull eyes lighting up for a brief second in recognition. "Hi, Eunwoo. Where were you?" The greeting was punctuated by a silly, relieved smile and then a pointed glance in Minhyuk's direction. 

"I told you I'd be in the bathroom." Eunwoo hoisted Bin up, surprised that he seemed unable to stand straight. His eyes were blinking rapidly, pupils dilated but unfocused. Just how much alcohol had he taken in that short time they were separated? Eunwoo knew he was barely five minutes in the bathroom, and that was even after he was sidetracked by several offers and phone numbers pressed on to his hand by random men and women he'd passed along the way.

"What happened?" He was directing his question at Bin, frowning a bit when instead of answering him the other male patted his cheek, eyes widening comically. 

"Excuse me, but _who_ are you exactly?" Minhyuk was regarding the other male, sizing him up; posture ready to snatch Bin out of the stranger's hands.

"I'm his -"

"My boyfriend." Bin blurted giggling in an absurdly high tone. "Ain't he cute?" Another pat on the cheek.

The darkness on Minyuk's face deepened to a full-on scowl. Had Eunwoo blinked, he would have missed how those perfectly arched brows drew together and met on top of the other's aristocratic, high-bridged nose. He decided to file the information for later, thinking he might need something to appease his client for leaving him unescorted. "What did you do, Bin-ah?" 

Well, that was an unexpected slip on his part. He usually doesn't resort to endearment terms on the job. 

"He drank too much too fast." Minhyuk hurriedly supplied the information, grudgingly accepting Eunwoo's status, short and muddled as Bin's explanation was. "I-"

"You!" Bin interrupted, managing to poke the speaker on the chest. "I don't like you." He declared petulantly, lunging too far forward he would have tipped over if Eunwoo hadn't pulled him back. "I don't like him. Make him go away." He whined imperiously at his date.

Eunwoo ignored him, more interested in finding out how his date managed to get himself sauced. "Oh? And how'd he manage to do that?" He raised a suspicious eyebrow at the ex-boyfriend, swaying on his own feet as Bin started to flail listlessly in his arms.

Minhyuk raised his hands in front of him. There was something in Eunwoo's sharp glare that implied he might have intentionally gotten Bin drunk. "Look, I don't know, man. When I got here he was already two  glasses gone. I ordered one for myself but then he did too and well..." 

Eunwoo cringed inwardly, remembering that it was he who ordered the second tumbler before he rushed out to use the men's room. But then, how was he supposed to know that Bin would get greedy and swig both servings in his absence instead of waiting for him to come back? That, combined with the fact that Bin had very little to eat during dinner, would explain why he turned into Mr. Jelly-legs in barely fifteen minutes.

He looked around the room, releasing a sigh of relief that no one was paying any mind to them. The guests were focused solely on the two couples dancing in the middle of the room. Eunwoo thanked his lucky stars that Bin's future brother-in-law seemed to enjoy being the center of attention. In all probability,  Myung Jun had roped his parents into gamboling with him and Jinwoo on the dancefloor to a song his parents once sang together while they were still part of a five-person band. Eunwoo thought it was a good a time as any to spirit Bin out of the venue before his brothers start looking for him and find him in the present state he was in.

He swung Bin's arm around his neck, pressing him to his side. "I have to get him back to his room." 

Rocky nodded, stepping forward to offer assistance. "Do you need any help?"

Actually Eunwoo did. Bin was starting to feel like dead weight and he doubted whether they'd be able to make it back to their suite without stumbling. But that decision was taken out of his hands when his client stomped his foot before swiping carelessly at Minyuk's face. Luckily, the ex-boyfriend had pretty good reflexes. He backed away once again holding his hands aloft.

"No. You stay away from me." Bin hissed in that sluggish manner drunks do when they're feeling disagreeable. 

Eunwoo shook his head, throwing Minhyuk an almost apologetic look, again noting how the man's face fell at Bin's very blatant rejection. He'll deal with the proprieties later. They were bound to see each other in other wedding related events anyway. For now, he had to get Bin safely back into his room so he could sleep off the effects of the scotch. "We have to go."

He didn't wait for Minhyuk's reply, mainly did his best to amble out of the ballroom without sending himself and the man in his care falling to their faces. They made their way to the elevators and Eunwoo was incredibly grateful for the attendant who offered to walk with them to their suite once they reached their floor. Bin had been surprisingly docile at having another person touch him, flitting in and out of consciousness even on his feet.

They got him into bed and then Eunwoo slipped the attendant a few won as thanks, asking him to keep this incident to himself. The young man bowed gratefully, promising to be circumspect about everything, before exiting the room and locking the door behind himself. The escort glanced surreptiously at the body that lay splayed on the bed; still wearing expensive leather dress shoes; one leg on the bed while the other one was hanging off it. Bin's eyes were closed but his breathing was even. There was unmistable beauty in his vulnerability while he slept.

"Well, you're a hot mess aren't you?" He commented, placing his hands on his waist as he contemplated whether he was going to loosen up some of Bin's clothing or at least untie his shoes. Shoes. Eunwoo finally decided. Anything else would be entirely inappropriate. He knelt down taking hold of one ankle intent on unlacing it when Bin spoke from above.

"Do you really think I'm a mess?"

Eunwoo dropped the foot, throughly surprised to see Bin propped up on his elbows with his hair looking mussed, the back part sticking upright, but was otherwise not drunk. He took his time, breathing through his nose as he fought through his astonishment and simmering irritation. "You tell me. Is it considered normal behavior to pretend to be drunk because you didn't want a confrontation with your ex-boyfriend?" 

He sat back on his heels, watching Bin sit upright with no trace of wobbling or incoordination usually associated with being hammered. He'd never been one for these kind of games. To a certain extent, he was willing to accommodate his clients' requests for scenarios that involved making an ex-lover jealous. But he was always in on it. He knew what was expected of him. What he hadn't signed up for was having his own feelings toyed with. 

Eunwoo had been terrified in that instant he saw Bin falter from the stool, struggle with Minhyuk and then almost fall. He had been scared of how Bin's family would react. How the guests would whisper and point. How Bin would blame him for not being there. All those thoughts ran rampant inside his head as he sprinted to the bar in his haste to keep his date from hurting himself.

And all the while the other man had just been pretending. 

"I'm sorry. I wasn't ready to see him. I just needed to get away."

"And you thought that faking being drunk was the best way to do that? Couldn't you just have told him you weren't ready to talk and walked away instead of... Well, I don't even know what that was back there." 

Bin's shoulders slumped at the chastisement. "It was the only thing I could think of at the time." 

"The only way you could think of so that you could direct your aggression at Minhyuk without suffering any consequences since he would excuse your behavior as drunkeness?" Eunwoo glared, voice pitch changing as his disappointment broke through his own efforts to keep them at bay. 

Eunwoo prided himself in being a good judge of character. He had to be in the line of work that he was in. And his first impression of Bin had been good. It was part of the reason why he didn't really take a long time to agree to escort him. From the few conversations they had on the phone before they actually met, he had pegged him as sincere, considerate and mature. But that was not what he saw earlier tonight. He stood up, crossing his arms over his chest; seraphic face wearing a judgemental scowl.

Bin's head snapped up, eyes narrowed as he found the strength to argue his side. "You wouldn't understand. You probably never went through the same thing I did looking the way you do. Anyone would rather gnaw their right arm off than break up with you."

No. Eunwoo can't recall off the top of his head if he'd ever found himself in Bin's situation. But it still didn't excuse the fake drunken display he had put on earlier, or that unmistakable salty jab at his appearance.  

"I can't say I have," he relented, pressing a hand to his temple.  He hated this. Hated being reminded of how advantageous his looks were, as if they were all that he depended on to get what he wanted. But then again, he was making a living out of it. So... "All I'm saying is that you could have been more _adult_  about how you handled things back there." He continued in a carefully modulated voice.

"I could have been _more adult_ if my _date_ had been watching me in the first place!" Bin groused, roughly unbuttoning the top part of his shirt so he could be free of the collar's stiff, starchy grasp.

Eunwoo choked on his own spit, spying the sliver of smooth skin suddenly showing through the open folds of Bin's shirt. He immediately looked away, coughing to hide his misstep. "I told you I was just going to the bathroom. How was I supposed to know your ex would appear while I was away?" He gasped out, mind reeling in confusion as to why such a small peek made him feel flustered. There was absolutely no reason why that accidental display would bother him. He'd certainly seen more from other attractive men before.

"Your point? I paid you to be with me. TO. STAY. WITH. ME. Which, by the way, you didn't do! So, you don't get to lecture me about my actions tonight. You don't get to psychoanalyze my maturity inadequacies!" The other male prattled on; more focused on getting his annoyance across than noticing how his conversation partner no longer had his attention on him.  When he did though, Bin shrieked indignantly.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Eunwoo turned his head, realizing that he had been caught distracted. He pursed hip lips, silently taking on the implied challenge. He held Bin's gaze without flinching or blinking until it was the other male who sighed, breaking eye contact as he hung his head low. 

"I'm sorry. That - The yelling was uncalled for. I'm just -" Bin's voice cracked as he pressed his palms to his face.

"Emotionally unprepared." Eunwoo finished for him, earlier argument already forgotten. He crossed the few steps to the bed and settled beside Bin; their shoulders touching briefly as he tried to get comfortable. "That despite all those years of healing you've done, one glimpse of the person who broke your heart, and you're back to square one. Like all the effort you put in to get over the hurt never happened. And try as much as you can to make yourself over into what everyone thinks is perfection, you were still not perfect for that one you loved."

Bin's eyes were wide, jaw going slack as he listened to the other male basically verbalize everything he felt and couldn't put into words. "I - You - Wow. How did you even - Like... I didn't expect that from you."

"No, you wouldn't." Eunwoo waved his hands over his face; both a blessing and the bane of his existence. " _This?_ Remember?"

"Sorry." Bin muttered, wincing. He hadn't meant to be so callous about it. "That was my insecurity talking."

"I figured." The escort replied. The man beside him was looking too much like a kicked puppy, Eunwoo decided to just tell him his observations that night. "Look. If it makes you feel any better, Minhyuk was a mess tonight too."

"Really?" Bin's eyebrows quirked up in obvious interest."How was he a mess?"

"He looked hurt when you rejected his attempts to help."

"Hurt? Like how?"

Eunwoo rolled his eyes, shaking his head at the almost highschoolish display of unabashed eagerness on Bin's face. "Like he was punched in the gut? Clearly, he still has feelings for you."

"It's been six years, Eunwoo." Bin rubbed at his face, earlier excitement deflating. 

He shouldn't hope. Shouldn't think that there could be something more to what Eunwoo had seen. But then, he also knew Minhyuk. Whatever had happened to their relationship, his ex-boyfriend was not a complete asshole. They were friends even before they were romantically-involved. What Eunwoo would naturally assume to be repressed feelings was just concern. It had to be just concern.

"It has been six years, Bin. But you haven't gotten over him too. If you had, I wouldn't be here right now." Eunwoo pointed out. "Besides, he looked pretty broken when you told him who I was. You were just too busy playacting to notice."

Bin stared ahead, fingers picking at the material of his pants as he thought about the things his date told him. "What do you think I should do?" 

"You have a few more days to figure out what's really going on, so give yourself that time. The question is; if he wants you back in his life what would you do?"

 

 _ **Author's Note:** _ So yeah. I hope there are still people who remember this fic. LOL. This update took ages. I apologize. There are times when I get distracted by other side fic projects that I have to pause on some of my updates. That, and well, life in general gets in the way too. I've no intention on giving up on adding to any of the fics I have posted, but please understand when things aren't as regular as I would like them to be. Thank you and enjoy!


End file.
